


Students In Love

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Autumn, Cock Worship, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Shiota Nagisa, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Shopping, Hair-pulling, Height Differences, Kinky, Large Cock, Nagisa being Nagisa, Opposites Attract, Orgasm Delay, Roommates, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Slice of Life, Students, Top Akabane Karma, Trans Female Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: A regular evening in the life of the cutest kinky couple in history. And notable oral sex aficionados. Nagisa and Karma just being the cutest kinky couple ever.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 53





	Students In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa is MTF. Cute and sexy slice of life.

. Here they are. Sharing that tiny little apartment in Tokyo's outer rims. On the tenth and final floor of the building. With no elevators. Which is why they could afford it. They have known each other since middle school. The sexual tension between the two of them lasted all the way through high-school. With lines getting more and more blurred as time passed. A little innuendo here and there. A little kissing challenge or two. Until eventually, when they entered university, they came to terms with the true nature of their desires. At which point they started dating. And soon after moved in together. Now, they are both twenty-one. Nagisa is studying how to become a linguist while Karma is learning how to become a vulcanologist. The autumn has just begun. Nagisa's favorite season. She loves to contemplate the sea of blood and honey that is falling down from the trees. For her, winter is death. Spring and summer are life. But autumn... Is something else. Something in between. It is now dusk. Karma is laying in the mattress they try to use as a bed. Looking at the ceiling. Lost in his thoughts. The small room is littered with their mangas, Blu-rays, sex-toys and video games. As well as with Nagisa's collection of mecha models that she builds on her spare time. And Karma's batch of potted plants that he takes care of everyday. The place is a little bit of a mess. But it is a beautiful mess. Their mess. Suddenly, he hears it. The creaking of the apartment's door. He watches as Nagisa opens it the best she can. She is as adorable as ever in her blue sweater. Her azure hair tied in a small ponytail. With her black and silver collar that he offered her for their first Christmas together wrapped around her neck for the whole world to see. A bag full of groceries in her arms. That appears to be a little too heavy for her. She is breathing heavily. Her pink cheeks turned red by the effort. She is just the cutest thing that Karma has seen in his whole life. He gets up from the bed and walks towards his petite lover who is closing the door with a push of her callipygian bum before grabbing her keys in the bag with her mouth and placing them in a small cup that is sitting on the fridge. Karma has noticed that she loves putting things in her mouth. She has quite a developed sense of taste. It might actually be the most developed of all her senses. As such, it is no surprise that oral sex is her favorite form of sex. And Karma isn't exactly going to complain about that. She begins to carefully unpack the groceries. Karma places his arms gently but firmly around the small bluet's waist. He has only stopped growing fairly recently, towering at one meter and eighty-five centimeters. Nagisa on the other hand has barely changed in height since middle school. Going from her former one meter and fifty-nine centimeters to her present and permanent one meter and sixty centimeters. Her hormonal treatment might have something to do with it. She throws a playful look at Karma. Her beautiful oceanic eyes shining with malice as she keeps unpacking. He lowers himself until he is close enough to whisper in her ears. Still holding her firmly. He will never let her go. Won't let anyone take her away from him.  
\- Karma : Are you trying to tease me, babe ?  
\- Nagisa : You're the one who just grabbed me by the waist, Karma...  
\- Karma : Hum...  
They kiss as Nagisa is still holding some cans of beans in her hands. A wet, rough, slow, passionate kiss. Karma being as domineering as ever. The water and fire of their hair floating gently in the fresh air of the evening as they are drowning in the golden light of the dying sun. Nagisa wants more. She needs more. As she catches her breath, she lets out a plea in a coarse voice that is burning with pure raw lust.  
\- Nagisa : I'm thirsty...  
\- Karma : You're thirsty for what, Nagisa ?  
\- Nagisa : I'm thirsty for your cock... Karma...  
\- Karma : Well, how about you get down on your knees for me... Nagisa...  
She answers him with a warm smile and puts the cans on the table before doing as she is told. They have been together for three years now. They have had the time to figure themselves out. To understand their mutual boundaries. They were a few hiccups along the way. But now... They have come to an understanding of themselves and of their needs that is much deeper that they would have ever believed to be able to achieve. Many people frown upon seeing their respective “master” and “slave” silver rings that they wear proudly on their ring fingers. If they had any idea... As to how respectful, caring, honest and loving they are with each other. Far more than these so called “normal people” will ever be. They are freaking them out. They do not know how to properly communicate with one another. They are so dangerous. To others and to themselves.  
Nagisa licks her lips as Karma undoes his fly. His black-jeans fall to the floor. Revealing his gray boxers that she slowly lowers down to his ankles with her teeth. Unleashing Karma's still flaccid cock. But she won't let it remain so. She starts to lick it like she would a lollipop. And doesn't forget to take care of his shaved balls as well. Pampering them with wet kisses. Fuck. She loves him so much. This is all she ever wanted out of life. This is her revenge on this fucked up world. She loves. And she is loved. It is the only thing that really matters. All the rest is nothing but dust in the wind. Her oceanic eyes are meeting the molted god of his. That are shinning with a beautiful and twisted and kind perversion. As they always have.  
\- Karma : Are you trying to fucking tease me, Nagisa ?  
\- Nagisa : I worship it, Karma... I worship your fucking cock... Your beautiful fucking cock...  
\- Karma : Hum...  
He places his hand behind her head. Starts to grasp her azure ponytail. Gently but firmly. She can feel it rising inside her. From her pelvis to her belly. Her whole body is getting ready for what's about to come. And as she awakes, so does the beast. As she worships it, it rises. In it's full glorious eight inches. She might be an atheist. But she is a deeply religious person nonetheless. Everyone needs something or someone to believe in. To admire. To love. To worship. Karma is her god. Karma's cock is her religion. And is she a devoted worshipper.  
\- Karma : Fuck... Nagisa...  
\- Nagisa : You are my god, Karma... I am your servant. I only exist to please you... That is my sole purpose in this fucked up world. You are my light in the darkness. My guide. I only exist to serve you. To please you.  
\- Karma : Then fucking serve me then, Nagisa. With your mouth.  
\- Nagisa : Hum...  
She spits on his cock in order to lube it. He then begins to shove his hard dick inside her mouth. She closes her eyes. Focuses on the effort. Instinctively puts her hands on Karma's kneecaps. He stops his thrusting. Still keeping his hard cock inside her jaws.  
\- Karma : Put you hands behind your back, you little fucking slut. Now.  
She does as he asks and he resumes his assault on her face. Digging further and further as she starts gagging.  
\- Karma : That's it... good girl... keep on sucking... Yeah...  
\- Nagisa : Hum...  
Small bubbles of pre-cum starting to burst on the edge of her warm entrance as he pegs her incandescent insides. She concentrates on the back of her throat. In order to loosen it for Karma to get in. Monitors her breath. Being very careful about her position. She knows that Karma always checks on her and makes sure that she is able to breathe through her nose. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't have to be mindful of her safety. If she were to die doing this... running out of air... She would ruin Karma's life. And you don't do that to someone you love. So safety always comes first. That is why Karma tells her to put her hands behind her back before they have sex. It's a ritual. If she removes her hands from that point on, it's a signal for him to get out right away. Another safe-code that they have put in place is for Karma to warn her with a caress on her right cheek before pushing forward. If she doesn't protest, he can go for it. And so, he does exactly just that. Plunging all the way down her throat as she sinks into his massive and venous cock.  
\- Karma : Holly shit... You're so tight... You're so fucking tight... Don't you move... Don't you you fucking move... Fuck... What the fuck do you think you're doing, Nagisa ?  
She removed her hands. She needs to catch her breath. Karma pulls out. Waiting for her feedback. Code red is for full stop. Code orange is for taking a break. Code green is for... Okay. Everything is fine. We can continue.  
\- Nagisa : Green... I'm sorry, Karma... Your cock... It's just too fucking big... I can't... Please... Aie ! No Karma... Wait... I'll be good... I promise... Karma... I'll be fucking good...  
\- Karma : Open your mouth.  
She does exactly that and he immerses himself into her throat once more. She takes it all in.  
\- Karma : Keep it doing what you're doing... don't you fucking stop.  
\- Nagisa : Hum... Hum...  
\- Karma : That's it Nagisa... That's it... Yeah... Deeper... Take it fucking deeper...  
His dick is blazing. Burning under the pressure of that sea of flames that is her heated cavity. Tears start to escape her eyes. Karma is now completely impaling her face with his massive cock. Her throat is fucking scorched. Her lips are meeting with his balls. She is in fucking heaven. And so is he. She feels it coming. She knows that he is waiting for her. Holding on. Resisting the pyre that is consuming his cock. She is about to... fuck... just one second or two... just... Fuck. Fuck. She gets her release. Puts her hands on his knees again to warn him. He then comes. Cumming inside her glowing throat. Pulling out slowly. His cum sticking to his cock and covering her lips.  
\- Nagisa : Oh... oh...  
\- Karma : Lick my fucking balls.  
\- Nagisa : Oh ! Hum... Ah !  
\- Karma : That's it... Don't stop... Just fucking lick them.  
\- Nagisa : Hum... Ah ! Yes Karma !  
\- Karma : Worship that fucking cock. Remind yourself of who has the fucking balls in this couple.  
\- Nagisa : You do Karma... You do ! Hum ! Oh ! Fuck... Hum !  
\- Karma : Well... That's some nice lipstick you've got here, Nagisa...  
\- Nagisa : Karma... You're such a little shit...  
\- Karma : Yeah... But you like me just the way I am, don't you ?  
\- Nagisa : Yeah... I do.  
She giggles. Strokes her hair. He smiles back.  
\- Karma : Go clean yourself, would you ?  
He starts to slowly stroke her face with his right hand. Releasing his grip on her ponytail. She giggles and gets back up on her feet. Mechanically brushing her sweater.  
\- Nagisa : Don't forget that you're the one cooking tonight, Karma... Cream, carrots, bacon and potatoes. I bought some apricot daifukus for dessert. I'll shower and change and then I'll give you a hand with the peeling. Allright ?  
\- Karma : Come here, babe. Let me give you a big hug...  
He gently kisses her on her forehead and hugs her tight between his arms. She purrs.  
\- Karma : All right, my little blueberry. I love you so much. You're the best partner... The best friend... that anyone could ever dream of...  
\- Nagisa : Love you too, Karma. So fucking much... You're such a beautiful person...  
\- Karma : You too Nagisa... You're the most beautiful being in the whole wide fucking world.   
\- Nagisa : Well... I guess that's just what the two of us are, right... Two beautiful fucked up souls lost in a fucked up world.  
\- Karma : Yeah... As long as I have you... I'll be alright... You make me strong Nagisa... For you.  



End file.
